vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122397-why-must-tank-itemisation-be-so-bad
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Engis don't have an equivalent to the Full Defense, so in principle 5 % more DCR are needed. There is a group who doesn't care, since we can get 7+ % DCR with about 55 % uptime from a skill, but so far I haven't found those arguments convincing. As for the content level, it obviously concerns everything. Having seen dungeon gear after the drop, I pity every fresh tank who needs to use that crap, and most of the DS gear I've seen also looks extremely poor compared to the old items, although I don't have any actual DS experience. | |} ---- ---- There are no real aggro issues NOW. Not that long ago, warrior i.e. had a really hard time keeping it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No you don't and anyhow with the new tech tiers there is no reason to rune strike trough (or amp for it if you are pre-DS). That said unless you can get a tier point with 1-2 runes of tech you better put in SP runes than tech any how. While you might not care about 3-4% deflect that's 3-4% drop not only in "tps" but in your damage, and more importantly in any secondary effects (buffs/debuffs) that you get from your attacks. If you have "BiS" gear you really aren't missing anything if you don't then either get it or do the content which is appropriate for you gear, but TBH with the recent Drop 4 items coming out of PSG and SSM you can "skip" GA gear and still be able to do DS at least as far as SD and the mini bosses go. SD opens the glory gear, and the minibosses have decent drops for people who are not in DS gear already. As for the "GA" gear, the new items aren't just balanced 1 vs 1 they are balanced as part of a complete set, for the most part while a specific item pre-Drop 4 can be better, an entire gear set of post-Drop 4 items will beat Drop 3 GA gear. DS is a different story and the old level 79 non-class set items (which are now unattainable now till avatus) are better than anything which currently drops. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Since drop 4, insight now grants some big strikethrough bonuses in the later ranks. Thankfully dps cannot exploit this as it takes a lot of insight :P | |} ---- it still makes no sense though.... | |} ---- correct me if I'm wrong here because I'm not a healer by any means, but I thought Strike through helped prevent heal deflects and healing criticals? | |} ---- I've never seen a heal being deflected before....No idea if that's even possible. Would definitely make no sense that a player deflects your heal, refusing to be healed.... Healing criticals, yes. Brutality increase crit at a few milestones, but you're better off stacking Moxie or crit/severity directly. At least it's for Spellslingers like this. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure your heals can get deflected when you're blinded.. Will have to test to be sure though. | |} ---- Pretty sure they don't. Easiest to test this in Swordmaiden where I can heal people just fine on the last boss, even when blinded. But let's run some tests to be sure. | |} ---- Could be for PvP that indeed different rules apply. | |} ---- This may be a PvP only thing. I haven't seen it myself because I don't really play my engineer in PvP but a colleague who does says that Obstruct Vision is a hoot because it's one of the few player generated blinds and it causes opposing healers to get deflects on their heals. Again, secondhand information, but it does play into what Mugabe was saying. | |} ---- ---- ---- Heals used to be deflected when blinded. Things might've changed though. The miss % blind gives is 20 or 25 and it affects all skills, dmg and healing. | |} ---- but why add STR on gear as well as on main stat? | |} ----